


Teacher's Pet

by spiralicious



Series: Summer Shorts [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Community: Iyhedonism, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin likes to spend time in the art room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> I named SessMom Ms. Narita for this fic. And Rin is older (in high school) in this. I originally wrote this from iyhedonism, Week 63 "Ripe," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal. This prompt was also part of the Summer Shorts series, which is 6 prompts long (Mine, Fresh, Raw, Ripe, Whimper, Wander).
> 
> I also want to give a warning for mild violence and inappropriate day dreams.

Rin didn’t mind when the other kids called her teacher’s pet. Ms. Narita let her hangout in the art room whenever she wanted, as long as Ms. Narita was there of course. If that made her teacher’s pet, then so be it.

Ms. Narita often wondered why Rin wanted to spend so much time in the art room but she really didn’t care. She was slightly concerned that Rin might know why she let her spend so much time in the art room.

Ms. Narita was beginning to feel a bit like the fruit in the bowl Rin was fervently trying to draw, overripe and neglected.

Rin suddenly leaned very far over the table to adjust the fruit giving Ms. Narita an excellent view down her shirt. This caused a tinge of jealously to color the affection she normally held for the girl.

Rin was blossoming into maturity, just shy of being ripe enough to pick. How dare she flaunt that after all the teacher had done for her?

Ms. Narita dragged Rin on top of her desk. The teacher then climbed on top of her young pupil and ripped open the girl’s shirt. She began harshly kneading and pinching the young girl’s breasts, causing Rin to squirm and whimper. Ms. Narita brought her knee up to rub against Rin’s cunt and shouted “Who do you belong to?!”

After not getting a response, she slapped the girl, hard.

“Who do you belong to?!”

She was brought out of her day dream by a sweet voice asking “Ms. Narita?”

“Yes, Rin?”

“I’m going now.”

“Goodbye Rin.”

Rin walked out the door wondering how she would tease Ms. Narita tomorrow.


End file.
